Field
The disclosure is directed to adhesives containing nanoparticles that are curable through the application of electromagnetic radiation.
Related Art
Polymer adhesives are used in a variety of applications ranging from industrial processes to recreational crafts. The ability of these adhesives to function as bonding agents involves a two-step process generally referred to as setting and curing. Setting refers to the transition of a resin in liquid form (pre-polymer) to an immature polymer with limited mechanical properties. Curing refers to the transition of the immature polymer to its final state in which the mechanical and physical properties no longer change. The time required for setting and curing vary widely, depending on the polymer. For some adhesives, the application of heat hastens the cure time.
One application for polymer adhesives is surgery. Tissue adhesives (TAs) are a class of organic polymers used very widely in surgery to close an incision and provide mechanical support during wound healing. The physical barrier created by TAs reduces microbial access to the wound and decreases the frequency of infections. In a typical process, wound edges are approximated and TA prepolymers (which are liquid at room temperature) are applied to the skin surface. Upon setting and curing, the polymer bonds to the tissue edges and holds the approximated incision closed. A major challenge in the application of TAs is the time scale for the polymer to achieve full mechanical properties. This characteristic limits the application and stand-alone use of tissue adhesives.